


worth the wait

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But the ninja? Jesse liked the ninja.Genji was quiet, which was a nice break. Jesse wasn’t saying that he was quiet himself, but bickering with Gabriel and Moira was tiring. Genji was cooperative and avoided conflict.Plus, he was very hot, and Jesse was very gay, so. It worked out.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> requested by merpsiclesthegreat on tumblr!

Saying Jesse was reluctant to join Blackwatch was an understatement. 

He didn’t _want_ to join. He was basically forced. Blackwatch and prison were his only two options. 

And to make it worse, his commander was a hardass. Which was ironic because Jesse didn’t even think the guy was fit to lead a team, especially one as important as Blackwatch. Commander Reyes was impulsive and almost childish, despite his life experience. He did what he wanted, disregarding the actions. 

Overwatch made it seem like Blackwatch was rescuing Jesse and repairing him, but honestly, Jesse didn’t think their leader was much better than he was. 

So Jesse wasn’t thrilled about it. He felt like a stubborn child and Overwatch was the parent trying to feed him vegetables. He didn’t want to eat Blackwatch. 

He didn’t like the scientist, either. Moira O’Deorain. She was shady and Jesse knew she wasn’t in Blackwatch for the right reasons. Gabriel was using her. Jesse didn’t know what for, but he didn’t like it. 

But the ninja? Jesse liked the ninja. 

Genji was quiet, which was a nice break. Jesse wasn’t saying that he was quiet himself, but bickering with Gabriel and Moira was tiring. Genji was cooperative and avoided conflict. 

Plus, he was very hot, and Jesse was very gay, so. It worked out. 

However, Genji was complicated. Jesse could tell that Genji had been hurt before and he was scared to open up. 

But Jesse liked a challenge. 

•

“What are you wearing?”

Jesse looked down at his clothes - tan armor, red bandana around his neck, chaps worn over blue pants. He brought his chin back up, squinting at Gabriel.

“Is there some kinda dress code?” Jesse asked, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to the side.

“Yes,” Gabriel said, scowling, like it was the clearest thing on Earth. “We’re called _Blackwatch._ We wear black.”

“I must’ve signed up for an emo band by accident,” Jesse grumbled, and from a couple feet away, Jesse heard Genji laugh. It was barely audible; a soft, almost hesitant laugh, but it made Jesse smile from ear to ear.

“Go get changed,” Gabriel said. Jesse “hmph”ed and went to storm out the door but Genji smiled at him and it turned into a love-struck stumble. 

•

It was a couple weeks after the first laugh. Jesse felt like he had made some strides in getting Genji to open up. Jesse noticed that Genji really only opened up to him, which gave him this weird feeling of pride. The idea that Jesse might be Genji’s favorite was thrilling. 

Jesse knew it was true when Genji talked to him about something deeply personal - something he didn’t talk to anyone else about. 

“I think it’s pretty interestin’,” Jesse said, realizing immediately after that that probably wasn’t the best thing to say. Genji avoided his eyes, sliding his palm down his metal torso. 

“It hurts,” Genji said softly, and Jesse felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Genji sounded so pained, so tired. In that moment, Jesse would be willing to do anything to take his pain away. Genji flexed his metal hand. “I miss being able to feel.”

“You can feel with this one, can’t you?” Jesse reached out and brushed his fingers against Genji’s and it felt like sparks. Genji met his gaze, both of them unmoving. 

“..Yes.” 

Jesse pulled away and he could have sworn Genji looked disappointed. “Well, I don’t know the pain you feel at all,” Jesse said, “but try not to get too down on yourself. It has its advantages, right? Plus, you look cool.” Jesse’s eyes trailed down Genji’s body. His gaze lingered on the exposed part of Genji’s chest. Maybe _cool_ wasn’t exactly what he meant. He caught himself and tore his eyes away, clearing his throat. 

Genji was silent for an unnerving amount of time before speaking. “Thank you.” He took a step closer to Jesse, who froze, eyes wide. Genji stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a quick kiss to Jesse’s cheek before disappearing. 

Jesse stared ahead at the wall, lips slightly parted as he brushed his fingers against where Genji’s lips had been. 

That kiss was definitely worth the wait. 


End file.
